Ozpins quest of coffee contemplation conundrums
by bankerrtx01
Summary: Ozpin and his coffee the two peas in a pod yet so many poeple wonder why t to be safe ( this is a fanfiction) aka not mine rooster teeth is awesome
1. Chapter 1

Ozpin was a man of mystery so knowledgeable but yet still a human right? And his coffee he never goes anywhere without it even is he doesn't have his cane right in his arms all the time is his coffee of course many common people just believed it to be that he was an addict and couldn't give it up which was about 99% of the people who saw and worked with him the other 1% was a group that would get together and come up with crazy theories which surprisingly some of the teachers came into the group such as glynda and oodbleck and a few others the rest were team RWBY, JNPR, And CV from CFVY they would meet in the teachers lounge permitted by the use of by goodwhich, of corse ozpin knew about this and the reason why he didn't stop it was because he wondered how far they would get to find the answer some were close others were way out there one of Oodblecks theory's " maybe its a brain enhancer that clears his thoughts when he's stressed." He said when he heard that oz pin laughed his head off for a good minute before calming down. the only one who got close to the answer was ruby. Her theory was "maybe its some kind of potion he took a long time ago and know its the very thing keeping him alive." She told the group one time they put it under thought. The group would some times try to take samples of his coffee to examine it but he always caught them before they got away. He wanted it to be fun but he didn't want to outright give them the answer. Port joined a few times to discuss his theory's one was a memory recovery, which wasn't wrong he did use them they just weren't in his drink. Another was to allow him to walk but that was shot down when glynda said she seen him walking with out it before. Oz pin had to admit he did had bad legs he was ok with walking short ways like from his office to the air dock If he didn't stop the group usually met on Fridays after class, it started with team RWBY and JNPR in the library until glynda caught them. They thought she saw going to punish them for talking rumors about there headmaster but what she said shocked them as did he " so your curious about the subject to huh?" She said and form then onwards they meet in the lounge to talk they always did it there And never before the last class ended glynda was the one to keep an eye on him seeing besides combat class and the meeting she never left his side. The other teachers came into the group after overhearing the random theory's and making there own he was shocked as of how many people were actually in the group which on the members board the staff was at least 3 teachers and 6 aids. And of students were at least 3 teams at one time per meeting the regulars included RWBY and glinda who were there every week. All the others were come and go. He was actually on his way there know it was Friday so the meeting was going on be he actually heard the answer, so he sent a " mysterious message" to all the members saying ' found the answer meeting usual time see you there' ? He entered to see it empty as he positioned him self in a shadowed corner and waited for the members to arrive. At 3:00 team RWBY followed by glynda arrived she opened the door and led the others in. And soon the others came in the last team entering at 3:05 he stood and waited for the right time, as Ruby stood up to address the group everyone fell quite waiting for the elected leader to speak. " hello there thank you all for coming everyone know I take it we all got the message from our unnameable contact. Now I would like to ask as the chosen leader/ founder. who sent the message please show themselves and tell us what the reason for our headmaster and coffee couple." She asked as she looked around to see no one answer but everyone looking at each other in question ruby finally realized it when no one spoke out " oh no its a setup to bust us!" She said oz pin spoke out before he missed his chance " actually miss rose you'll find it was actually you who was correct in the theory of my coffee." Oz pin spoke steeping out of the shadows everyone gasped not at the theory but at ozpin. He saw the teachers turn away form him not making eye contact when the students were just stiff. Ozpin was shocked at how many people were really here at least a third of the first years and 5 second year teams and most if not all of the main teachers in the building so glinda peach oodbleck port. Ruby spoke first coming to what he meant " you mean?" She asked " yes now I have to say good job miss rose for coming up with the answer. No one has ever come close to figuring it out I'll leave now I enjoyed this watching you guys question my sanity and coffee and dare I say my love." Ozpin said looking at velvet who just looked away. " miss rose I'll let you explain why I have my coffee." He said as he walked out as ruby explained the truth of the coffee it truly was Ozpins quest of coffee contemplation conundrums. End

A/n thanks for reading guys hope you enjoyed for those who wondered why I left it off where I did is because I wanted to see what your thoughts on the subject please PM me or review to post your thoughts just put Oqoccct at the beginning to separate it from the rest of the reviews but still as my parting world on this story farewell.-Bankerrtx01


	2. Rewrite

Ozpin was a man of mystery so knowledgeable but yet still a human right? And his coffee he never goes anywhere without it even is he doesn't have his cane right in his arms all the time is his coffee of course many common people just believed it to be that he was an addict and couldn't give it up which was about 99% of the people who saw and worked with him the other 1% was a group that would get together and come up with crazy theories which surprisingly some of the teachers came into the group such as glynda and oodbleck and a few others the rest were team RWBY, JNPR, And CV from CFVY they would meet in the teachers lounge permitted by the use of by goodwhich,

of corse ozpin knew about this and the reason why he didn't stop it was because he wondered how far they would get to find the answer some were close others were way out there one of Oodblecks theory's " maybe its a brain enhancer that clears his thoughts when he's stressed." He said when he heard that oz pin laughed his head off for a good minute before calming down.

the only one who got close to the answer was ruby. Her theory was "maybe its some kind of potion he took a long time ago and now its the very thing keeping him alive." She told the group one time they put it under thought.

The group would some times try to take samples of his coffee to examine it but he always caught them before they got away. He wanted it to be fun but he didn't want to outright give them the answer. Port joined a few times to discuss his theory's one was a memory recovery, which wasn't wrong he did use them they just weren't in his drink. Another was to allow him to walk but that was shot down when glynda said she seen him walking with out it before. Oz pin had to admit he did had bad legs he was ok with walking short ways like from his office to the air dock If he didn't stop.

the group usually met on Fridays after class, it started with team RWBY and JNPR in the library until glynda caught them. They thought she saw going to punish them for talking rumors about there headmaster but what she said shocked them as did he " so your curious about the subject to huh?" She said and form then onwards they meet in the lounge to talk they always did it there

And never before the last class ended glynda was the one to keep an eye on him seeing besides combat class and the meeting she never left his side. The other teachers came into the group after overhearing the random theory's and making there own he was shocked as of how many people were actually in the group which on the members board the staff was at least 3 teachers and 6 aids.

of students were at least 3 teams at one time per meeting the regulars included RWBY and glinda who were there every week. All the others were come and go. He was actually on his way there know it was Friday so the meeting was going on be he actually heard the answer, so he sent a " mysterious message" to all the members saying ' found the answer meeting usual time see you there' ?

He entered to see it empty as he planned, he positioned himself in a shadowed corner and waited for the members to arrive. At 3:00 team RWBY followed by glynda arrived she opened the door and led the others in. And soon the others came in the last team entering at 3:05 he stood and waited for the right time, as Ruby stood up to address the group everyone fell quite waiting for the elected leader to speak. " hello there thank you all for coming everyone know I take it we all got the message from our unnameable contact. Now I would like to ask as the chosen leader/ founder. who sent the message please show themselves and tell us what the reason for our headmaster and coffee couple."

She asked as she looked around to see no one answer but everyone looking at each other in question ruby finally realized it when no one spoke out " oh no its a setup to bust us!" She said everyone panicked and rushed to the door before the "cup King" as they told him entered and shot them all down unfortunately oz pin spoke out before he missed his chance

" actually miss rose you'll find it was actually you who was correct in the theory of my coffee." Oz pin spoke steeping out of the shadows everyone gasped not at the theory but at ozpin. He saw the teachers turn away form him not making eye contact when the students were just stiff. Ozpin was shocked at how many people were really here at least a third of the first years and 5 second year teams and most if not all of the main teachers in the building so glinda, peach, oodbleck, port. Ruby spoke first coming to what he meant " you mean?" She asked " yes now I have to say good job miss rose for coming up with the answer. No one has ever come close to figuring it out I'll leave now I enjoyed this watching you guys question my sanity and coffee and dare I say my love." Ozpin said looking at velvet who just looked away.

" miss rose I'll let you explain why I have my coffee." He said as he walked out as ruby explained the truth of the coffee it truly was Ozpins quest of coffee contemplation conundrums. End

A/n thanks for reading guys hope you enjoyed for those who wondered why I left it off where I did is because I wanted to see what your thoughts on the subject please PM me or review to post your thoughts just put at the beginning to separate it from the rest of the reviews but still as my parting world on this story farewell.-Bankerrtx01

A/n spaced the words and added paragraphs This was written before volume three was out


End file.
